The Life of a Statistics Geek
by greensaber92
Summary: Corrie Webb goes to Mission Creek Highschool possibly the most stereotypical highschool to ever exist. When Adam, Bree, and Chase come to school with Leo Dooley, how bad are they going to upend Corrie's school life.
1. Chapter 1

**So I don't own Lab Rats or any of its characters, themes, plots, or scenes. I do own my oc. Guess what if you hear any t-shirts mentioned I don't own them either I probably saw them on . I don't own any songs that may be used in this story either. **

Mission Creek High School, possibly the most stereotypical high school to ever exist, and I get to go there aren't I lucky! If you're a freshman or transfer your first three days of school are really critical. Everyone watches you trying to determine what group you'll be in. Once you're placed in a group there is no turning back. What group you're in determines where you sit. Where you sit determines what everyone in the entire school thinks of you. What everyone thinks of you determines how likely you are to live until college.

I am a statistical analysis and J.R.R. Tolkien geek. Notice I use the term geek. This means that I have better social skills than a nerd or dork or dweeb or heavens forbid, loser. This also means I sit at the geek table, which is a few steps up from the living Tartarus known as the all out loser table. Most of the time at school I keep to myself or hang out with some of the other geeks, its generally easier at Mission Creek to hang with your group or don't hang at all, once you're in your group no one from another group will talk to you.

So basically this story that for some reason you are bothering to read starts out with me in the cafeteria sitting at the geek table; I was working my pack of freeze dried ice cream that I always brought to school, when I heard a loud bang. I turned to look at the front entrance to the cafeteria I saw a girl and two boys with resident comic book nerd Leo Dooley. The girl appeared to have dropped her books and was apologizing to the Physics teacher as he got off of the floor. "Sorry, I'm a new girl!" she waved at Mr. Parker as clasped her hands to her chest. I saw the tallest new boy walk over the "cool table" I snorted, he'd have a lot of fun when the football players came in. He was a new kid right now that meant he wasn't cool. He and his siblings might get away with the adjacent cool table, but that was as high up the food chain as they would get until their three days were up. The boy was amusing the cheer leaders with some oranges. I face palmed what. an. idiot. the football players would probably think he was flirting with their girl friends. Leo and the other two newbies rushed over to the cool table, presumably to save their friend from a cruel fate. The other boy actually sat down at the table and started talking to a cheer leader. Oh great idiocy runs in the group.

Leo and the girl were trying to get them to leave but there was no success on that campaign. Soon the football varsity league stormed into the cafeteria. Trent the leader of the group took one look at the boys sitting at "his" table and stomped over to where they were sitting so that he could give them the customary "you're sitting at the varsity table and you aren't cool enough to do so" pudding cup riot act. This should be fun to watch. "Hey that's my seat, now get lost before I use you like a napkin" Trent, the head footballer said to the younger boy.

"Chase we should probably go, he's not very absorbent", the girl said to the boy.

Trent looked at the girl and then dumped Chase's drink all over the table, and proceeded to pick him up by the front of his shirt. "I think I'm gonna wipe it up with your face" Trent said, something seemed to click in Chase's mind and he suddenly slammed Trent's face against the wet part of the table

"Think again bubble neck, I'm gonna rip out your knee caps and use 'em as hockey pucks" Chase said; only his voice was deeper and a lot more menacing. Whoa talk about an overnight voice change. I wasn't sure what the heck was wrong with the kid but there was something obviously not right going on in his head.

"Okay, I don't mean to alarm anyone but I think Spike's back", the taller boy ran over to Leo and the girl.

Everyone in the lunch room was staring. What on earth had just happened? The bell rang and first period started. I wandered how physics with Mr. Parker would be seeing as he was dumped on the floor ten minutes ago. Well at least my junior year would be interesting.

-  
**Thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as possible. Please review. I would really appreciate any constructive criticism people will give me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm ba-ack! Hehehe! I'll be going to North Carolina and I won't be back until Tuesday so if I don't update for a while please don't start an angry mob and burn my house down! Anyway I would like to thank aaa3007 for the really nice pm that she sent to me! I would like to thank uniquedreamer12 for being my first reviewer! And I would like to thank The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat for favoriting my story! I don't own ****Lab Rats****, too bad so sad don't forget the chicken I had. **

Okay so I bet you're wondering how that physics class went right. Mr. Parker was no fun; apparently rouge hooligan students dumping books on the floor for him to slip on doesn't really improve his mood very much. Of course if it were me in his place I'd probably be a little upset too but he was taking out his frustration on the wrong students!

Seeing as it was a Monday I not only had physics, I also had Trigonometry, Spanish, Literature, and PE. Fun line up I know. Physics and Trig were kind of neat actually I found Trigonometry fascinating but the only reason I was taking Spanish through all of high school instead of two years was because I wanted to get into and Ivy League school. I really had zero interest in the language. And don't get me started on PE. I was good at many things, but anything physical besides the science, I failed at it. One time I actually had to take a summer school PE course because I got an F on the physical part of the education. Yeah…. I'm not the best at climbing ropes, dodging balls, and running laps. I was okay at literature but it was hard to read all the old English words. Yeah today would be a great day.

After breakfast Trent and the football team had been skulking in corners because of the new boy Chase Davenport. I was still puzzling over what had happened to the dorky kid who had been trying to talk to cheer leaders before the football varsity league showed up. The best I could guess was he had Bipolar Disorder or something similar to it.

I found out later before lunch that he was Leo Dooley's step-brother and the other two newbies were his biological siblings. I did my best to avoid the group when they went from class to class. I couldn't really talk to Leo because he was a nerd plus he was an underclassmen and I was a Junior in school. The girl whose name was Bree was shaping up to be a popular girl and that was far from my social class, and the other boy whose name was Adam… no one really knew where he was going to end up, he mainly tagged along with his siblings in the hallways because of Chase and Bree he would probably be popular by default.

When Lunch finally arrived I was literally starving. I had my two hardest classes at the beginning of the day, Trig and Physics. At lunch I was going down the cafeteria food bar. I ended up going for comfort food which amounted to a cheese burger, wet fries, onion rings, and a pudding cup. Not exactly healthy but I figured I deserved all of the gravy, cheese, ground meet, fried, chocolate, goodness. When I sat down at my normal table my friend Allen, who is a health food addict, nearly fainted. He wrinkled his nose and looked at me, "Planning for an early death, there Corrie."

"For your info I just went through a death trap I think I deserve the crappy food!" I said between mouthfuls of wet fries and onion rings. Allen rolled his eyes and went back to eating his gluten free, lactose intolerant, wheat germ salad thing.

This is how the lunch period works, my friends and I bash each-other and talk about our futures or the latest awful teen vampire romance novel. The nerds all talk about the Avengers. The populars talk about the upcoming dance. The all out losers avoid getting hit by the janitor as he takes out the trash. The Goths and Punks band together at their table and don't pay attention to anyone else. The art people talk about random Vangoh painting found in Peru, and last but not least the jocks suck the faces off of cheer leaders at the ultra "cool table" while the people who are normal at the adjacent "cool table" eat their food and talk about whatever normal people talk about. Say what you will it's a good system in my opinion.

Today however there was something wrong, most of the tables were normal, except the jock table. Instead of jocks sucking faces off of cheerleaders I saw Adam Davenport eating what looked like a mutilated turkey burger through a straw, Leo Dooley Davenport attempting to flirt with a cheerleader, Bree Davenport looking over a gossip magazine, and Chase Davenport looking like an awkward dork again. Aparantly his normal personality was back again.

I turned to look at the all out loser table and saw Trent getting hit in the head with a garbage bag. I couldn't help but giggle a little. I never really liked Trent Coleman, he was rude, stuck up, snotty, and a total bully. Seeing him getting whacked in the head by a janitor was hilarious.

I went back to my junk food delight when I heard Principal Perry enter the room, "Hey new kid come'ere!" Perry shouted motioning to Chase; he nervously stood up and walked over to her.

"D'you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" she asked menacingly, Chase didn't reply "No you don't because me football players don't get humiliated" she said

"They look humiliated to me…"Adam said glancing at them

"I know what team spirit is about, because I was the jammer on the north pacific roller derby championship team!" Perry said smiling for a moment

"Quite an accomplishment." Chase said nervously, pulling at the edges of his shirt.

"Don't mock me squash face, my career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped, one zebra called it the worst single body collision she'd ever seen" Perry sneered.

"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra" Chase said chuckling. I face palmed, she obviously meant a referee.

"It's a referee you dusdonkey!" she snapped stopping him in his chuckles "Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast, you will not underwhelm the morel of my team, evacuate this table now!"She pointed at all of the kids sitting at the table who weren't cheer leaders. All of the Davenports got up quickly.

"Watch who you're talking to sports bra." he snapped. Ohhh burn I thought. I knew chases bad side was back and that couldn't be good but I really couldn't help it.

"I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track, and blamed the other team for your weakness." he continued in the deeper voice.

"I had to quit because of that accident!" Perry said nervously her face was going pink and she looked like she was sweating.

"Quit, or move out of the state in shame?" Chase asked mocking the principal.

"He doesn't know" Principle Perry glanced at everyone in the cafeteria. "He doesn't know!"

"Why don't you hop in your economy car and tootle on home to your six cats and your online bingo tournament" Davenport was really crossing the principals lines.

"Jokes on you, I have 5 cats, ha ha" Perry replied, though she seemed a bit scared, I couldn't blame her "Alright kid I'll make you a deal, let's be civilized and settle this the old fashioned way, with a bone crunching grudge match on the football field" Perry exclaimed as the jocks gathered behind her.

"Were in, me, him, her...and him" Chase said pointing to Adam, Bree and then reluctantly Leo. I couldn't blame him for not wanting Leo.

You and your band of nobody's vs. my fighting dingos" Perry glowed, happy for the possible bloodshed that might occur during the match.

"Who's she calling a nobody I got half a bff necklace today!" Bree exclaimed showing her sibling the little half a heart shaped trinket.

"Winner takes table and all the glory" Perry continued happily.

"Oh mam, as much as I'd like to flex my football fanciness, girls soccer has the field tonight" Leo said nervously.

"Yeah just as well, I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds. So let's take it to the dog park across the street!"Perry announced, the jocks cheered before leaving the cafeteria with her

"Am I the only one who's gonna need a fresh pair of pants before we start?" Leo asked turning to us, the others except for Chase nodded.

This football match was something I was going to have to see. Normally I don't like sports but something told me watching Chase Davenport's slightly insane alter ego battling the football team was something that I shouldn't miss.

**Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestion or comments please review or pm me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what? There's Wi-Fi at my family's house in NC! This means I can update. If my cousins don't steal my lap-top first. Apparently sports come before geeky fan fictions in my family. Yes my darling cousins have been trying to get me to play football since I got here. I figured I'd right about the football match while they play just to annoy them…. ;) Thanks to everyone who has favorite or has followed me or my story! It makes me feel really warm and fuzzy inside! I would also like to thank **aaa3007 **for helping me create a new character who all of you will get to meet when I get to "Leo's Jam"**

So before I even start talking about the football match I want to talk about my literature class. My literature teacher is a little batty. She looks a little insane because she always dresses like a hippy and she's probably sixty years old at a minimum. Ms. Henderson is infamous for floating around the classroom her long white hair, whipping about in tangles, her glasses nearly falling off the bridge of her nose, and her ruler for rapping students on the head, in hand. I'm not sure if it's against the school policy for a teacher to hit a student in the head with a ruler multiple times, but if there is, than Ms. Henderson is the exception, sometimes I think she does it just for fun.

Anyway when I walked into class Ms. Henderson was busy talking to one of the new kids. "Class, this is Adam Davenport, he was homeschooled before this so be as weird as is possible." She trilled when we all sat down. That's another thing about Ms. Henderson, I have a suspicion that she likes to mentally scar students just for fun.

"Adam why don't you go sit next to the girl who is currently brooding in the back row wearing those disgusting layered shirts." She narrowed her eyes at me. She hated the way I dressed, I was into graphic tees, black and white stripes, layers, ties, hoodies, Chuck Taylor converses, and bell-bottom jeans, she just didn't agree with my fashion habits for some reason.

Adam headed for the vacant desk next to mine. "Hi, I'm Adam." He said while the teacher asked for us to hand in our final worksheets about Paradise Lost.

"Yeah the teacher just announced that to the whole room." I rolled my eyes as I passed the papers forward to a kid who sat in front of me.

"Well then what's your name?" Adam asked, as if I should have told this to him by now.

"Corrie Webb." I replied in monotone while doodling in my note book. Adam was popular because of his brother and sister he shouldn't be talking to me and it was making me uncomfortable.

"That's a cool name." he tried to look at my drawings, and I snatched the notebook away and put it in my desk. Nobody and I mean nobody ever looks at me drawings period, no ifs or buts about it. "Why can't I see?" he pouted.

"Because I don't like people to see my drawings." I whispered annoyed. The papers had all been passed forward and Ms. Henderson was going on about how we were going to start reading a Midsummer Night's Dream  by: William Shakespeare next. I wanted to bang my head on the desk I hated Shakespeare, he was hard to read (Though after getting through Paradise Lost I was pretty sure he'd be a piece of cake), his plays rarely made any sense to me, and I didn't want to read about fairies and donkeys right now.

"Because our class is of even number I want to make this book a partner project, I'm going to assign partners and you will both read the play together and work on a project that will be turned in when the play is finished. We'll talk about the project more later, for right now here is the list: Julia Roberts and Samantha Patch…." And then I waited and waited until I heard my name get called,

"Cornelia Webb and Adam Davenport." Ms. Henderson trilled then closed her book of announcements. I blushed and frowned; I hated my full name which was, Cornelia Evelyn Webb, to me it sounded like something out of a badly written Victorian Romance novel.

"Whose Cornelia, is she your sister?" Adam looked so confused, it was a little funny.

"Adam, my _full_ name is Cornelia. My _nickname_ is Corrie." I explained .

"Wait, so do I call you Cornelia or Corrie?" Adam asked. By the look on his face I was pretty sure that I had just confused him even more by trying to explain things.

"You call me Corrie, and the teachers call me Cornelia."I clarified while trying not to laugh at the face Adam was making.

"Okay… Corrie."Adam said. Ms. Henderson made all of the partners be quiet and then wrote down our assignments. We were going to read Act 1 and fill in a hand-out sheet (with our partners) and work on the project.

"The project ," Ms. Henderson's squeaky voice burst with pride, "Is going to be a fun, artistic, and creative activity. You are all going to artistically and individualistically interpret the play through an art form." The class was abuzz. "You can use the rest of class to fill out the test on Paradise Lost when you are done you can leave."

I was given a multiple choice test and started to fill it in. I noticed Adam still had to take the test even though he hadn't read the book. The poor boy looked insanely confused. It took me roughly half an hour to finish the multiple choice and essay questions on the test. When I handed the paper in I was pretty sure I had more than half of them wrong.

I found Adam wandering around the halls; "Hey, umm when and where exactly do you want to work on this project for literature?" I asked when I found him by the water fountain.

"We can meet tonight at my house." He smiled than started to walk away.

I pulled his arm and he turned around. " The football game is tonight." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay we can meet tomorrow after school at my house." He said and started to walk away again.

"Adam, I don't know were your house is!" I yelled as he spead walked down the hall.

He reluctantly turned around again and gave me the address. Once I had it he ran down the hall yet again. I wandered what the heck his problem was and went to my next class.

At the Dog Park….

I did end up going to the football game. For the longest time the school football team was winning until they reached nine points. Then Chase Davenport's group steadily gained on them until the match was tied, seventeen to seventeen. Around that time Leo ended up calling a time out. "Oh c'mon snap out of it I wanna win" I heard Adam exclaim, then he started smacking Chase around. I was seriously surprised the younger boy wasn't threatening him as he did this. Aparantly dorky Chase was back.

In the end Chase ended up under a huge dog pile tackle and the Dingo's won. Principal Perry was having a field day. It seemed to me the Davenports would no longer be popular, well at least Chase, Adam, and Leo would no longer be popular, Bree might still make it. I walked over to Adam who looked really devastated. " You did a really good job considering there were only four of you against the football team." I said attempting to be sympathetic.

"You think so?" Adam brightened up a bit.

"Well, I'm not good at sports, but I do yeah." I played around with one of my braids. "See you tomorrow." I waved and started to walk out of the dog park so I would get home before my curfew.

"Thanks Corrie, see you too!" he waved then went to hang out with his siblings.

Tomorrow would very interesting I thought as I headed down the sidewalk. Very interesting indeed, the Davenports were going to have to find tables tomorrow, I was meeting Adam after school to go over a Shakespearean play, and the Dingo's football team would probably be running rough shot over the whole student body again. Yep that would all be a lot of fun to deal with. I smiled and ran inside my house to start on my homework. What kind of day it would be tomorrow.

**Sorry that the ending is completely and totally awful. I would appreciate any constructive criticism that people have. Please Review! I will attempt to update tomorrow but I don't know if I will be able too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I greensaber92, am back. I don't own Lab Rats, Disney got to it first. I don't own the character Tori Neilson either; aaa3007 was the awesome person who created her! I do own Corrie and Allen which makes me feel a little better. Thanks for reading!**

So I was in the cafeteria, at breakfast, eating my dehydrated astronaut Neapolitan ice cream, when my friend Tori decided to interrupt my silent eating-brooding session that I did every morning since freshman year. "So you do realize that there is going to be a dance that the student to student relations team is in charge of right?" She asked while adjusting her fedora. Torus was a member of the student to student relations team and was always telling me events that they were conspiring about.

"Well I realize it now, but prior to now I was not in the loop of people who knew." I grumbled while returning to my ice cream. Tori knew I didn't know she just liked asking questions. Tori also should have known by now that I was not a morning person.

"Well now that you realize that, you do realize that everyone will be talking about it once the news is released to the public right?"She continued to urge while playing with the bangles on her wrist.

"Yes Tori, I do realize that the whole student body will be ripping and roaring about this dance once the team sees fit to dislodge the information to the majority of the students." I rolled my eyes.

"Well this year I want you to go for once and to bring a date!"Tori proclaimed enthusiastically. I nearly threw up my dehydrated ice cream laughing.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to get a date to go to a dance that I don't even want to go to!" I sputtered. I never went to the school dances, in my opinion they were over rated and never had happy endings. I even had a ten step list of how a school dance ends up working.

Girl ends up trying to find guy who is sort of cute.

Girl somehow woos guy into dating her. The logic being that if they date, he has to take her to the dance.

Girl spends $300 on a dress she will never wear again.

Girl frets that boy will dump her.

Girl and Guy go to dance then they dance, eat crappy cookies, drink crappy punch, have a tacky romantic night and go home.

Next day Guy decides that since the dance is passed and he no longer needs a girl to look macho he will dump girl.

Girl cries her eyes out and lives on non-dehydrated chocolate ice cream for a week.

Boy picks up another girl for dance

Original Girl vows to get revenge.

Girl gets another guy and circle continues.

Actually I never dated either, I figured once I was done with college and had a master's degree in statistics I would take an exam to see if I could become an actuary. Once I was an actuary I could worry about a relationship. Not until then.

Tori looked at my face and said, "You are going to the dance, weather you have a date or not. If you have a date that's a plus, but you are going to the dance." Tori's usually warm brown eyes were very determined.

"But-"I tried to reason but my bff cut me off.

"No buts, even if I have to force you into a dress and handcuff you to myself you are going to the dance its final."

I skulked as the bell rang and headed off to class contemplating my fate. Tori was a theater geek. "The Glass Menagerie", "Phantom of the Opera" "Les Misrebals", "Annie", "Romeo and Juliet," or "Wicked" you name it Tori had probably seen it, read it, or read about it. I loved Tori too death, freshman year she decided that since we sat next to each other in homeroom we had to be "besties" after that we were inseparable. The only slightly annoying thing about Tori was that as we got older she got more interested in parties, dances, dresses, and *shudders* romance. Tori was also a morning person, something I was the exact opposite of. Once I finished my ice cream I schlepped my shoulder back pack onto my back and headed for class. I was not as excited for today as I had been last night. Shakespeare and obnoxious football players were not my favorite things in the world.

When lunch finally came the geek table got a new member. Chase Davenport. Because of his nutty alter ego, the nerd and dork table refused to take him, so the brave geek table got to play host for the period. The thing about geeks is we generally specialize in one or at the most two or three subjects. For example, I liked sci-fi, fantasy, and statistics. Tori liked theater. Allen was a health food addict and built robots. Are you starting to get the picture? Most geeks also know how to blend in if they really have to. Chase Davenport was really a nerd not a geek. He wanted to excel in _everything. _I was pretty sure he was a little ocd about school work; I mean the kid was doing homework from the period before lunch, that wasn't due for three days, at lunch. Unfortunately as I said, the other two tables were he would probably fit in better said no so we were stuck with him until further notice. He was a sweet kid but just didn't know how to act his own age sometimes.

When school was over I had too bike over to Adam's house for our literature study session. I was really surprised because his house was huge. Not like oh that's sort of big, I mean humongous. When I rang the doorbell Bree opened the door. "Hey, who're you?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm Corrie, Adam and I have to work on a project for school…" I was suddenly worried that Adam hadn't told his family we had to study and that I was intruding on something.

"Oh, okay, um Adam did say you were coming! I'll just go get him and you two can study." She opened the door and took me into what looked like a cross between a living room and a kitchen. "I'll be _right_ back." she said, and then went somewhere to presumably find her brother.

This ought to be fun, I thought. Eventually Adam came from wherever he was to begin with. "Oh, hey Corrie!" he smiled.

"Hi, so where do you want to study?" I asked deciding to get right down to business if we had to study Shakespeare might as well get it over with as soon as possible.

We decided to just use the kitchen table and got out our books. Time for the torture to begin, I read the first paragraph out loud.

**ACT I SCENE I **

_**Athens. The palace of THESEUS.**_

_**Enter THESEUS, HIPPOLYTA, PHILOSTRATE, and Attendants.**_

**THESEUS **

**Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour**

**Draws on apace; four happy days bring in**

**Another moon: but, O, methinks, how slow**

**This old moon wanes! she lingers my desires,**

**Like to a step-dame or a dowager**

**Long withering out a young man revenue.**

"Did that make any sense to you whatsoever?" I asked before even trying to delve any further.

"No. What's a noopital hour" Adam said bluntly.

"Okay good, because all I understood was he thinks a girl or a hippo, I'm not sure which, is pretty. I'm pretty sure he's talking about having sex with her" I hypothesized. I was really relieved that my partner was confused to.

"So… what's it say next, maybe that'll clear the first line up." Adam tried to be optimistic.

**HIPPOLYTA **

**Four days will quickly steep themselves in night;**

**Four nights will quickly dream away the time;**

**And then the moon, like to a silver bow**

**New-bent in heaven, shall behold the night**

10

**Of our solemnities.**

"Do you want to go on Spark Notes and fill in the worksheet with that?" I was already brain dead from the first two lines.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Adam looked puzzled.

"No, I don't think so, anyways everyone else is probably doing it too. This play was written for people in Ancient England to read." I reasoned.

"Okay then.

And so I dug out my lap top and googled A Midsummer Night's dream Spark notes. The Spark notes summary of Act 1 scene I made way more sense than reading the actual thing. Getting out the worksheet we were able to fill in most of the questions with no problem. Who was Theseus, why was he impatient, how does he say he woos Hippolyta. They were all filled in with no problem.

"Well that was fun and pretty painless; I guess we can do this tomorrow for scene two?" I asked as I put my stuff in my back pack.

"Sure, but can we do it at your house, my uh Dad is going to have some business stuff going on tomorrow."

I was really confused as to why Adam stuttered of saying dad but decided not to question it.  
"Kay, I'll see you tomorrow then." We had walked outside by now and I started to get on my bike.

"Corrie, I don't know your address!" Adam ran after me a few minutes after when I was biking down the road.

I screeched to a stop, "Sorry uh here." I ripped a piece of paper out of a notepad in the front of my back pack and wrote the street address down. "Bye again." I called as I biked off.

"Bye, Corrie!" I distantly heard Adam.

Today hadn't been as painful as I thought it would be. Using Spark Notes had made the ordeal a whole lot easier, and Adam was actually pretty nice. Maybe the project wouldn't be as bad as I originally figured it would be.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know how I am doing. I wanted the study session to be a little awkward since Adam and Corrie aren't exactly friends yet, so I'm sorry if it was a little weird to read. Next chapter I upload will fully start episode 3. **


	5. Chapter 5

a

**Hello minions. Today a fifth installment has been posted. Please tell me through a pm or through a review if you want me to have the dance be in Adam's pov. Disclaimer: Try to remember that while I am a fantasy sci-fi writer I am not the owner of lab rats. **

The next day of school Tori and the rest of the student to student relations team had covered the whole school in posters advertising the dingo dance. Predictably as usual everyone was talking about it. Heck when I walked out of the cafeteria even the Davenport Boys were talking about it!

When I walked over to them I heard Leo, "Guys, with the dance coming up I thought you could use a lesson on how to as a lady out." He said confidently.

Adam actually seemed pretty intrigued he crossed his arms and asked, "Oh great do you know a guy who can teach us?"

Leo looked appalled that Adam didn't understand what he was getting at, "Me! You're going to watch me ask out the girl of my dreams. Danielle…." He want a little dreamy when saying the girls name.

I snorted into my palm. Leo had no chance. Danielle was a popular prep who only went out with guys who she deemed worthy. Leo shot me a dirty look when he heard me. "What's your problem!" he snapped.

"Oh, nothing just mentally picturing how this is going to turn out." I smirked a little.

"Besides, isn't Danielle the girl who uses you as a footstool in math class?" asked Chase trying to switch subjects.

"Where else is she supposed to put her feet, on the floor? Open your note books boys cause class is in session." Leo Dooley then started walking to his doom.

I whispered to Chase and Adam, "Watch as she pops his confidence like a balloon."

"Hello Danielle, Do you know how much a polar bear weighs? Enough to break the ice. I'm Leo Dooley." Leo leaped over the bench that the love of his life was sitting on and sat next to her.

The blonde looked puzzled for a moment then asked, "Didn't you send me 87 emails?"

Chase snorted amused at his younger brother's antics." Yeah that was a slow day." Leo smiled fondly at the memory.

"Kay well see you later Lenny." Danielle got up and went to talk to her followers.

"It's Leo by the way!" Leo called after her in a lovesick way. It was really disgusting how much boys at Mission Creek fawned over this one girl just because she was pretty and popular.

Chase and Adam looked like they were ready to start cracking up and I was right along with them. The whole scene was pretty hilarious. "So Leo, what should I write down in my note book, I mean other than denied." Chase asked trying not to laugh his pants off.

Adam gave a goofy grin and showed Chase his notebook, "Oh no you can cheat off of me I have, "She's not going to the dance with Lenny."

I burst out laughing, "That was genius!" I managed to eak out while trying to stand up straight. I loved bashing people who thought they loved Danielle. It always made me giddy. The three of us high fived and went to classes while Leo skulked and put his books in his locker.

After school Adam came over to my house. My parents divorced when I was seven and my dad won custody, because I was a bit of a slob and my dad was the same the house wasn't exactly pristine crystal. Actually there was an old pizza box on the counter, a pile of laundry in the living room, old bills and newspapers coating an old card table, and several tacky nick-knacks were covered with dust. "I'm so sorry, the house is a mess!" I apologized when we went into the kitchen.

Adam didn't seem to care though actually he went straight for my pet guinea pigs Piper and Circe who were running around in their cubes and coroplast cage. "Awww, they're so cute!" he said his perpetual smile was even bigger.

"Thanks!" I said happy he hadn't noticed the house. "Piper is an Abysian and Circe is a Peruvian." I pointed to each cavy as I named them.

"Can I hold one?" Adam studied the two pigs.

"Sure." I handed him Piper and explained how to hold her so that she wouldn't get hurt, then I went to the kitchen. "Do you want a Coke!" I asked as I rummaged through the fridge.

"Thanks, yeah. Hey I think Piper likes me she gave me a raisin!" Adam called back.

I face palmed grabbed the two cokes and ran into the living room. "Adam that's not a raisin." I said wearily as I walked over to where he was sitting.

"Of _course_ it's a raisin what else could it be." Adam said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's a guinea pig fece!" I said taking Piper and putting her back in the cage.

"Fece is another word for raisin right?" Adam smiled.

"NO, fece is another word for poop!" I grabbed a paper towel and handed it to the confused boy who currently had a piece of guinea pig poop on his leg.

Adam's smile faded and he quickly picked off the "raisin" and threw it in the trash. "Sorry about that." I apologized.

"It's okay. She's a cute pig." Adam seemed to have gotten over the fece incident just like that.

We loaded up my lap-top and filled in the questions for literature using spark notes. "We should seriously start think of what type of project we want to do. There are only four more acts left. And Ms. Henderson will probably assign an act a week." I said when the last question was filled in.

"Okay, well what are you good at?" asked Adam.

"Math, science, and tech stuff."I replied. "Basically nothing art or sports related."

"That would be a problem." Adam frowned.

"Well what are you good at." I shut off the laptop.

"Sports and, uh, I can draw!" Adam smiled.

"Okay great, so draw something I guess and then we can figure out what you'd be best at drawing from the play. I can write a paragraph about how it pertains to the play and we'll be all set!" I was temporarily relieved that one of us was artistic. That relief didn't last long.

Adam and I were on the same level when it came to drawing. We both loved to do it, but honestly we both drew like seven year olds. (That was the reason why I never wanted anyone to look at what I drew.) We decided that drawing was off of the idea list.

"What if we took a survey of people in the classroom asking them if they thought the book was good or not, then we could make histograms that included the standard deviation, variance, p value, and confidence interval." I asked my geekiness suddenly coming through.

"What's a histogram?" Adam asked scrunching up his face.

I pulled up an old histogram from the mini tabs program on my computer and tried to explain it. "It's like this there are a bunch of buckets." I gestured to all the little bars on the histogram and Adam nodded. "Each bucket has a certain amount of data in it that fall between two numbers." I said, then pointing to the decimal numbers on either side of the bars. "So maybe there are 3 plants that grew between 1 to 2 grams." I continued. The goal when creating a histogram is for the data to form a perfect bell curve." I gestured to the bell shaped line that went across one of the graphs. "If there is a any skews in the curve then the data is less stable." I pointed to a little jilt on a bell curve.

"So that sort of made sense…. And I'm not good at math, but I'm pretty sure the creepy teacher wanted something artistic and creative." Adam furrowed his brow while studying a histogram.

"This is creative no one else in the class will have thought of it. And the colors are pretty I guess." I shrugged at the last sentence. Part of statistics was the graphic design aspect. All the information had to be appealing and easy to read.

"Okay well what am I going to do? I won't be able to explain this and I don't know how to make a histogrant." Adam asked.

"It's pronounced histogram, and you can be the scientist and collect all the data from the class. Write down the name of each student and whether they enjoyed the play or not." I was on a roll now. This was something I was good at and enjoyed.

Adam looked better now that he knew something he could do with project. "We're going to get an A+ with this!" I smiled. "We have to, it covers exactly what Ms. Henderson wants, and we both can clearly define our equally hard parts in the project."

Maybe this project wouldn't be so bad, if I made it out of the dance season alive then the world would go back to its natural state of being.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I had to go to a Christening**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: So remember the next chapter is the dance, I need as many people's opinions as is possible, do you want the dance in Adam's pov.**

Kelby: So you're updating the Lab_** Rats**_** fanfiction again.**

Me: I just updated Story of a Slytherin! Quit complaining.

**Corrie: Why is Kelby here? Shouldn't she be in the Great Hall?**

**Kelby: I just wanted to do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Well get it started then and get back to your own universe you don't belong here.**

**Kelby: Greensaber92 does not own Lab Rats or Tori Neilson. Tori is owned by aaa3007, and Lab Rats is owned by Disney.  
**

The next day after lunch I saw the most staged accident I have ever seen in my entire life. When I walked out of the cafeteria I saw none other than Adam Davenport lying under a locker texting. "Adam, are you okay?" I asked perplexed as too why he wasn't calling for help.

Some random guys tried to help get the locker off but Leo stopped them, "No he's good, it's great over hear!"

"Thank you!" Adam smiled and waved from under the locker.

"Oh, quick they're coming start faze one of operation Lady for Leo." Chase warned quietly. I leaned against a corner of the wall watching to see what was going on. Dannielle and her posse walked into the room.

Leo started talking in the most robotic, planned, staged voice ever, "Oh no this man is trapped. It looks like he needs a hero to save him. I will take charge heroically and do just that." He said.

Adam started talking in an equally robotic voice, "Oh no we're running out of time save me before the alligator comes."

"Wrong, rescue!" Leo bent down and whisper shouted. I snorted, this was really weird and funny in a bizarre way.

Leo straightened up again and proclaimed, "I will lift these lockers," he then gripped the top and counted, "One, two, and three…' somehow the scrawny comic book nerd managed to lift the lockers back into their place. "So heavy!" He said a bit of a smirk on his face.

Adam got up and said, "Uh, you're a true heroic take charge hero!"

Danielle ran over and gasped, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe that just happened!"

Leo ruffled up a bit, "Well it takes a big man to do something that-"

Danielle cut him off and moved closer too Adam, "How are you not hurt, you must be so strong!" she said touching his chest.

Leo looked gob smacked, "Wait, What, NO, he's not the strong one I'm the strong one! Hero!" he flexed his nonexistent muscles.

Danielle ignored his "gun show" and fondled Adam. I was starting to get really ticked off, and I didn't know why. Normally I had a small twinge when Danielle played with boys because she only ever used them. This feeling was something different though, I was really annoyed, and my gut didn't like her messing with Adam. "Maybe I should walk you to the nurse's office." The blonde simpered.

Adam backed up and smiled gesturing to his step-brother, "But what about Leo?" He asked.

"He's not hurt!" Danielle said as if this was an obvious fact and moved closer to Adam again. Which I guess physically he wasn't.

"Look at me I'm an open wound!" The freshman pleaded.

Adam didn't back up this time he just smiled, "Look I'm fine."

Danielle smiled too, a, in my opinion totally fake smile, "Okay good cause the dance is Saturday and I love dancing, maybe we could hang out." For some reason my fists clenched. What the heck? I thought as I unclenched them, I never got this mad when Danielle toyed around with the boys at school. What was going on with me!

"Okay!" Adam said a little sheepishly.

"Great!" Danielle walked off with her posse of Barbie dolls.

Leo rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Great plan Chase." He exclaimed irate.

Adam grinned his goofy grin, "What are you talking about, that didn't go at all how we expected!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes leaving for class as the bell rang. Why had Adam basically agreed to go to the dance with that Barbie doll? That much is obvious part of my brain told me. She's pretty, she's popular, she's got nice stuff, and she acts like she actually likes him.

The next day at lunch Adam pulled a surprise move and sat at the Geek table. Everyone stared at him kind of funny. Unless he had a secret obsession for something Adam Davenport was no geek. Adam generally sat at the "Adjacent Cool Table" with his sister Bree. "Uh, Adam what are you doing here?" I asked a little confused.

"I wanted to sit with my brother and friend!" he said looking at Chase who was sitting at one half of the table, and me who was sitting at the other.

"But you usually sit with Bree!" Chase commented.

"I know but her and her friends are talking about boyfriends and fashion so I want to sit with you guys today!" Adam smiled.

Oh crap, aparantly Adam felt he was here to stay. This should be interesting. Richard, one of the tech geeks, shot me an incredulous look, and I shrugged in response as Adam took one of the chairs next to me. "Okay then, Adam, this is Tori and Allen." I gestured to my two friends who were sitting on the other side of me. Tori waved and smiled, Allen being Allen commented on Adam's food choice, "That's a little bit over the usual gravy amount." He said.

Adam just replied, "I know!" with that ever present smile and dug in. Chase and I shared a look and went back to our own meals. Richard coughed and started to eat as well.

I was perfectly happy to have Adam at the table but here really wasn't going to fit in. In fact I was pretty sure he was eventually going to really annoy the other geeks. One thing was made clear though. Adam Davenport had decided that he was perfectly happy at the Geek table. Because Chase, and I were there, and he considered us his brother and friend there was little we were going to be able to do to get him to go back to the "Adjacent Cool Table".

**Sorry that this is a bit of a short chappie. Please leave comments. Tell me who's pov you want the dance to be in Corrie's or Adam's! If you are a Harry Potter fan please check out my story called The Story of a Slytherin. Thanks again! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back again! Here is the promised dance! I hope everyone enjoys it! I'm doing it in Adam's POV as promised! I don't own Lab Rats its property of Disney XD.**

Adam's POV:  
I was so mad at Chase for stealing Danielle. She was the only girl at Mission Creek High school who had talked to me about the dance and Chase had to take her away. It wasn't fair. Sure I stole her from Leo, but she had zero interest in him. She had had an interest in me! Chase was such a hypothesiscriticmas.

Chase had argued with me saying that I could just go to the dance with Corrie, but she wasn't interested in me at all! We were working on a class project that was it! If it weren't for the creepy literature teacher she probably wouldn't have even started talking to me. No I couldn't have asked Corrie Webb to the dance. Besides if we were friends, we were friends. Corrie would never get involved with me on any other level.

I was still going to the dance though. Hopefully Danielle would forget about Chase and I could get her back. She was really pretty. I wondered what kind of music would be at the party. I knew Chase couldn't dance. Though he would probably just download a dance app. Darn that would get rid of my one chance to get Danielle back, I was still going to the dance anyways. If I didn't go Leo and Chase would make fun of me.

**At the Dance**

…**.  
**

When we all got to the dance a few people were already there. The gym had a table with snacks, streamers, balloons, and a DJ stand set up were the gym equipment used to be. Danielle still hadn't arrived! Bree wobbled over to her crush Ethan. I still didn't get why she was wearing those high heels. They made her walk all funny. Ethan and Bree started trying to dance. Well…. Bree swept him up into a tornado but it went okay.

Then I saw Corrie and her friend walk in. Corrie looked like a fairy, except for the fact that she looked really ticked off. Tori whispered into her ear and Corrie started smiling though it looked kind of forced. Corrie's hair had been piled on top of her head and curled into little corkscrews. She was fantastic.

But then Danielle came in and I turned my attention to her. She was wearing a tight electric blue dress and her hair was down and loose. She had huge high heels on. They were larger than Bree's pair! She looked; I wasn't sure how to put it. It wasn't the same look that Corrie, Bree, and Tori had. They were all really pretty. But Danielle was a different type of pretty, and not in a good way.

Danielle and Chase went into the middle of the floor and started to dance , and then Chase did the most hilarious thing ever. "Why just dance when we could do…. The Refrigerator!" he announced.

And then my bionic brother proceeded to do the most humiliating, embarrassing, and stupid dance anyone could ever do. Danielle kept yelling at him to stop her face had little pink blots on it. Now was my chance.

"Hey Chase, this is how you dance with a cute girl!" I took Danielle and started dancing with her. I didn't take into count my bionic strength though and accidently flung her up to the ceiling.

I played that little mistake off cool though, "Bet Chase can't toss you around like a rag doll!" I smiled. I had totally just won Danielle. No one else in this school was as strong as me. I caught Danielle as she came down.

"Put me down!" she proclaimed. Uh-Oh. Maybe dancing with Danielle had not been as good an idea as I originally thought it would be. I put the blonde down and she looked more annoyed then Bree when Chase and I would tease her. Danielle stormed away trying to untangle streamers and balloons from her arms and legs.

"Come on I haven't even swung you by your legs in circles yet." I was bummed. I had totally blown it with the only girl interested in me. Then Leo walked or danced in. He had a bunch of girls with him and they all did this dance routine.

"Give it up for my Aunt Janice's book club!" he called when the dance was over. The girls put a cape around him and left. Needless to say Danielle was impressed and decided that Leo was her date for the dance after all.

I ended up with Chase looting the snack table. The dance went on and I watched as Leo and Danielle danced to a slow dance. Chase was hugging a bowl of casoe cheese dip and I felt really pathetic. Somehow the dance had gone from okay, to great, to terrible over the course of some songs.

When the slow dance was over and faster music started to play Leo walked over to where Chase and I were sitting and chose to apologize for how he had acted. Chase and I apologized to. It had been silly how we let Danielle play all of us. We decided that we weren't going to let any girl come between us again.

Corrie came over to our spot along the wall. "So its bros before hoes now, huh?" she asked, a look was on her face.

"Yeah, we're not letting any girl split us up again." Chase confirmed, and then he and Leo raced each other to go and talk to a slinky brunette.

"So having a tough night, huh?" Corrie sat down next to me in Chase's vacated folding chair, her legs folded to one side.

"Yup. It's better now that we're all on the same side, but I thought Danielle was actually interested in me." I popped the p and groaned a little that girl really did play all three of us so much. We were all wrapped around her fingers.

"You're not the first. It honestly could have been worse though. I mean one time, Danielle was dating two boys at once and only kept one of them so that she had someone to make-out with when the other was busy. That scandal went on for months." Corrie started fiddling with a charm hanging off of her necklace.

"At least we're not the only ones who got messed with." I think Danielle was trying to help, and in a weird way she was kind of calming me down. "So how was your night?" I tried switching the subject. It worked.

Corrie rolled her green eyes, "Oh it's been great, considering that I didn't even want to be here."

"Why didn't you want to come?" I was confused. According to Bree all teenage girls were supposed to live for school dances and socials.

"It's too long and complicated to explain." She gave a wry grin.

A slow song started to play.

"Seeing as we _**are**_ at a dance, would you like to try and dance with me?" Corrie looked up at me

"Wait you want to dance with **me**?" My eyebrows shot up. I was really confused.

"Yeah, since we're both at a dance, and we both don't have dates, we can dance with each other." Corrie stood up and dragged me to the dance floor were all of the couples were dancing or sucking faces, she put her hands on my shoulders and I grabbed her waist then we started to dance. "Just, please don't toss me up in the air like Danielle." Corrie whispered.

I smiled, after that we didn't talk, we just moved around the floor. I had never heard the song that was playing but it seemed to be echoing my feelings; I had no idea what I should be doing with Corrie.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, _

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,  
I don't wanna mess this think up, _

_I don't wanna fall to hard._

Around the floor several couples were doing more than just kissing. Should I be kissing Corrie? Some people were whispering in each other's ears and standing really close to each other. Were we supposed to be doing that? Corrie didn't seem nervous like me. She had a small _real_ smile playing on her lips for the first time tonight. Her eyes were closed and she looked so relaxed and at peace. I realized how short Corrie was compared to me, she was at least a full two heads shorter than I was. She only reached my chest.

It felt kind of nice, dancing with Corrie. She seemed trusted me, letting me control were we went and just gliding around. The beads on her dress were poking my hands but I didn't really care. I had a weird feeling in my stomach and my face felt a little warm. The song came to an end.

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might,_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,_

_So baby it's alright,_

_Oh let's do this right,_

_With just a kiss good night._

The couples started walking off of the dance floor. Corrie opened her eyes and started to move away. And then I kissed her on the cheek. I had no idea why. It seemed the right thing to do. Corrie looked stunned for a while. I prayed to all things good and holy I hadn't made things awkward and blown things like I did with Danielle when I through her up to the ceiling.

Corrie smiled a large smile. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. She was wearing a mint green dress that popped her eyes. I had just danced with her and kissed her, only on the cheek but still…. "Thanks Adam…" her eyes were shining, and her smile hadn't faded.

Before I could respond she drifted away from the floor and I didn't see her for the rest of the night. I found her friend Tori and asked her if she'd seen Corrie. Aparantly she had decided to go home. Why hadn't she said good bye to me. I was worried was she mad about the kiss. Nah… She couldn't have been she was smiling and her eyes lit up. I felt oddly pleased. I had made Corrie happy. I was happy.

**Sooooo…. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be back to Corrie. Sorry that this took so long to write. Adam is a tricky character to write, especially first hand. I would like to thank all of my fanfiction buddies who have cheered me on through pov's and pm's. If you have any writing questions please check out my Lab Rats forum called , "Ink Smudges".**

**Ttfn,**

**Greensaber92**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here 'tis another chapter. I do not own "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. I do not own Lab Rats by Disney XD. I do not own Tori Neilson a character created by aaa3007. I do not own the Stand Back (Science) t-shirt by xkcd tees.  
**

When Adam kissed me (sure it was on the cheek but it still counted) I felt really weird. All most lighter than air, like I was floating or something. It was a weird pleasing sensation, and I liked it. But I still left the dance. My house was only a few blocks away from school so I just walked home alone.

Call me heartless for not saying goodbye to Adam. I was just nervous and confused. We were only friends that was the extent of our relationship. Sometimes friends casually kiss each other on the cheek. I'd seen plenty of the other teenagers at school do that. I tried to convince myself as I walked home under the glow of the street lights, that Adam was just being his usual kind self.

I also tried to convince myself that the feeling I had was just because I was glad he was over Danielle. A lame excuse I know, but I was desperate for any excuse I could use.

When I got home my dad was watching Star Wars on TV. "Hey, kid, how'd the dance go?" he paused the TV during the scene were Luke Skywalker is hanging off of Cloud City.

"Oh, um, it went pretty good, I guess." I was flummoxed as to what I should tell my dad. He probably wouldn't believe me if I tried to explain that Adam and I were only friends.

"Did something interesting happen? Your cheeks are all red. Want to tell me anything special?" Dad drilled. Curses, I always get red in the face when I am trying to cover things up.

"No nothing happened at all." I put my clutch on the counter and started to go get a Coke out of the fridge.

"Your face is begging to differ Corrie." My dad a smirk on his face now, unfortunately he is like a perpetual college student. Yes my dad has never fully grown up. Sometimes it's awesome. Sometimes like now it sucks.

"Dad _nothing _happened!" I was panicking one of two things would happen if dad found out about the Adam situation. One he would go find Adam and kill him. Two he would tease me incessantly. I wasn't sure which was a worse fate.

"Come on, we all know there's a boy." Aparantly it was teasing to death.

"There is no boy." I said firmly popping the lid of the coke can.

"Really, what's his name?

"Adam." I replied without thinking. I am an awful awful awful liar.

Dad was laughing, but then he sobered up a little, "Seriously though, how far did the two of you go."

If it were possible I went even redder, "Dad, he just kissed me on the cheek it's not a big deal. Besides we are just friends, that is all. We probably wouldn't even know each other except for the fact that Ms. Henderson paired us off for our literature project."

Dad was satisfied but he still chuckled. "Night sweetheart!" he called as I went upstairs with my can of coke.

I changed out of my dress and curled up in my bed. Gah! Why was life so confusing? I turned off my bedside light and tried to sleep. The kiss was a _friend_ kiss right. Yeah that was it totally nothing else.

**The Next Day**

…

****"Hey Corrie!" I was walking down the hall to physics.

"Hi Adam!" I rushed away. I wanted to check with Adam about the kiss first thing and I couldn't very well do that in the middle of a hallway. I felt kind of bad about leaving him in the halway but what else could I do?

Actually I decided I was avoiding everyone that particular Wednesday. I just wasn't in the mood to talk with people That one kiss (yes it still counted even if it was on the cheek) was really confusing, and I needed to sort it out without other people interfering. Of course Tori decided she was going interfere anyways.

"What is going on with you!" she pushed me up against a locker. Aparantly her Pilates and karate work outs were actually working. "You've been all spacey, and ignoring everyone and moody, and just not you!"

"Can we talk in private?" I squirmed. I didn't really like being backed up onto a locker, it wasn't really very comfortable.

Tori whisked me off to an empty hallway and made me spill everything. "Awwwww!" she squeed at the end in proper admiration while I face palmed.

"I can fix all of this!"Tori clasped her hands together and stood on her toes, she then proceeded to drag me over to were Adam the person I was trying to avoid.

"Whoa wait no um you don't seem to understand what I had said earlier!" My voice went a little higher.

Tori grabbed Adam with her other hand and dragged us both into a janitors closet. "See yah later guys!" She smiled and slammed the door shirt. Before either of us could react she had locked the door! "Hey hold on how did _you _lock the janitor's closet!" I yelled through the door.

"I have a copy of the key! I nicked the actual key off of Stan and got it copied at Walmart! Have fun in there." I could practically hear my best friend smirking through the door.

Meanwhile Adam and I were locked in a Janitor's close! "Owie!" a bucket of cleaning supplies fell on Adam's head.

I banged my head on the wall. Great I was stuck in a smelly closet with Adam, I was going to miss trig, and curses life was just so unfair!

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I have to go help out at my churches vbs in a few minutes! See ya'll later. Hey I think I just had a cliff hanger chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good Morning Chica's! I'm ba-ack! Here is yet another Lab Rats chapter as promised. I do not own Lab rats it belongs to Disney, Neither do I own Tori Neilson she belongs to aaa3007.**

Review of the end of the last chapter:

"Hey hold on how did _you _lock the janitor's closet!" I yelled through the door.

"I have a copy of the key! I nicked the actual key off of Stan and got it copied at Walmart! Have fun in there." I could practically hear my best friend smirking through the door.

Meanwhile Adam and I were locked in a Janitor's close! "Owie!" a bucket of cleaning supplies fell on Adam's head.

I banged my head on the wall. Great I was stuck in a smelly closet with Adam, I was going to miss trig, and curses life was just so unfair!

End Review.

When my head connected with the wall another bucket fell on Adam. "Ow! These stupid buckets keep attacking me!" he exclaimed totally oblivious to the real problem at hand.

"Adam focus!" I snapped. "We're trapped in an effin' janitor's closet!"

"Sorry!" he held his hands up in surrender.

"Tori just let us out!" I yelled again through the door.

"Nuh-Uh not until you to figure your problems out." She called back.

I growled. Great just great. "Figure what out?" Adam asked oh so innocently.

I sighed and put my face in my hands. "Look, Adam, I was just wandering about the dance, okay."

"Oh yeah! That was a lot of fun the school should hold another one sometime." Adam's eyes lit up with recollection. I was confused seeing as he had got his heart chewed up and spit back out at him but I dismissed the words he had said.

"Yeah they generally hold dance a few times a year-"Before I could continue Adam cut me off.

"Yay we can dance again!" he said.

"Mmmhmm, yes we can, but I just wanted to make sure we are still friends, right?" I talked really fast so that I wouldn't get interrupted.

Adam grinned, "Of course we're still friends why wouldn't we be?" he looked so innocent it was kind of freaky.

"Because-you-I, oh forget it we're still friends and life is good." I said accepting his answer even though he probably hadn't really understood my question.

"Yo, Tori you can let us out now!" I called feeling really calmed down. There was no response.

"Tori?" I tried a little louder.

"Tori!" Adam and I started banging on the door. That is until it somehow fell off of its hinges a few seconds later.

I dismissed this as we had been banging on it to hard. I told Adam I would see him during literature and then sprinted off to Trig. If I ran fast enough I wouldn't be late!

**Literature Class**

Ms. Henderson made us turn in our work sheets and handed us the next acts worth of sheets to fill in. When that business aspect of class was done we had to have "Discussion Time" Nobody liked this part of class. Ms. Henderson made us talk about things like which character we identified the most with and what lessons we learned from the chapter. It was all very personal touchy-feely and warm and fuzzy stuff. I know sheer torture right?

Adam ate it up. Sure his answers were just a little off of key but he really enjoyed this aspect of class. Ms. Henderson decided that he was her star pupil. It was just a bit creepy.

I got my test from Paradise Lost back and discovered I had gotten a b- by the skin of my teeth. Adam showed me his and declared that he had a better grade because he had a D+ . How he had even managed that grade seeing as he hadn't even read the book was beyond me.

I tried to explain that the plus didn't make it better but he didn't get it.

We decided to study at his house the next day after school.

When lunch came I made the fatal mistake of introducing Adam to a Frapuchino. We were sitting at my table. And we were annoying Allen to no end with our choices of meals (something that is a great stress reliever) when Adam noticed my Star Bucks Frapuchino. "What's that?" he looked confused.

I was appalled he didn't know what my sacred beverage was. Allen was also appalled. Of course we both had our different reasons for being appalled. I was appalled because I feel that Frapuchinos are the best drinks ever invented.

Allen was appalled because he feels that Frapuchinos poison high school and college student's minds so that they rely on Frapuchinos like a drug. "You don't know what a Frapuchino is!" I was in a state of shock.

"Know what is it?" Adam frowned.

Allen held up my amazing beverage. "A Frapuchino is an awful drink developed by the Coffee and Tea distributer Star Bucks-"

I cut him off, "Adam, Allen is lying Frapuchino's are the best drinks ever invented."

"Do you know how many calories are in a single serving of this? 190 to be exact! Do you know how many gram's of sugar there are? 32.5!" Allen was having a health food hissy fit.

"Just try it." I handed one of my back up bottles to Adam. He took a sip and then chugged it.

"This is AMAZING!" There was a slightly crazed look on his face. He took off and ran out of the cafeteria pretending to be an airplane.

What. Had. I. Done

I found out later that Adam was sent to the Nurse's Office. Needless to say I never gave Adam Davenport another Star Bucks product again.

**Soooo next time I am starting episode six. Sorry that this chapter is lame and short. I just needed some filler space between the episodes. As far as the frapuchino part goes I have just always wondered how a Star Bucks product would meld with the Lab Rat's bionics. This is what I speculate would happen. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry that I haven't been on in a while. I am working on my own original fantasy novel and I am working on my science fair project so it's been a bit hectic. Anywho I shall now move on too episode six! I do not own Lab Rats. **

****

The next day Adam decided to show Bree and I his locker. What we saw was interesting to say the least. Adam's locker was a jumble of Christmas lights, text books, and…. Things.

Adam was insanely proud.  
"Tada! Here's where I keep my books, down here is where I collect random strands of hair to make fake mustaches, and here is where I stock-pile old lunches. Or as I like to call them, my tum tum yum yums." The whole thing was just a bit gross.

Bree changed the subject by turning to her step brother Leo, "Hey Leo, what's that?"

Leo was staring dejectedly at a piece of paper, "My progress report. I can't believe my science teacher says I am always late for class."

Adam gave Leo a look, "Well you are always late for class." He explained.

"Why would you always be late for science? That's one of the best classes!" I was slightly appalled. When I was in that class I always tried to be a few minutes early.

"Look, Adam, I know that I am always late for class (because its so far away) but I don't need the fact that I am late publicized!" Leo was staring at us like we were a pair of morons.

Chase ran in from the breakfast going on in the caffateria, "Look at this! An A- I knew my home-ec teacher had it out for me. Always criticizing my muffins."

I quirked my eyebrows up, "Chase what's so bad about an A-, most people would kill for that grade?"

Adam was quite happy in his brothers unhappiness, "Hahaha. I beat you I got a D+ the plus is because I'm better."

I face palmed I had tried to explain to Adam several times over the last semester that the plus really wasn't that big of a deal.

"Adam the plus is… You know what its not even worth it anymore." Bree started to explain but dropped the subject.

Chase started moping again, "Look D is not a good grade. But we don't we don't really expect to get good grades." He frowned "I am engineered to be the smartest person on the planet. And I just got an A-. I've been relegated to the huddled unwashed masses of – like you!"

It was my turn to frown. Pshh engineered to be the smartest person on the planet, someone was a bit full of themselves.

Bree was smirking, "Chase I know this must be hard on you but… Look on the bright side seeing you fall flat on your face is really fun for us!"

Chase had a stark and firm look on his face, "I have got to find a way to regain my superiority."

Leo made a suggestion, "Well you could sign up for student of the semester competition."

Chase looked like Christmas had come early, "What's that!" he asked sitting up straighter.

" Every semester kids compete to see who can best improve the school. Whoever gets the most votes wins free pencils a cheesy picture of themselves on the wall, and a bumper sticker!" Leo said this all quite sarcastically. Only the biggest dorks ever tried for student of the semester.

Chase stood up his eyes were on fire, "And that cheesy picture will show everyone that my brilliance will reign supreme! I am so going to win!"

I rolled my eyes. The school was so going to have a lot of trouble coming if Chase carried through with his plans to win student of the semester. Adam was really pumped about the whole idea, "Oh I call your free pencils, no wait I'll take the cheesy picture. Oh gosh they both sound so good."

I shook my head and disbelief, and the bell rang. Chase and Adam looked at each other for a few seconds before yelling, "Race ya!" and careening down the hallways.

I walked after them laughing quietly to myself. I loved these guys.

**The Next Day…**

I was walking to the stairwell so that I could meet up with Tori and we could head to psychology when I saw Chase.

" Vote for Chase. Tell your friends. Vote Chase for student of the semester. Here is a link to a website where you can paruse my platform, marvel at my skills or even play a game of Chase Trivia were all of the answers are about me." A few of the girls gave him funny looks and then walked away.

I walked over to were the other Davenports were standing. Chase strode over looking quite pleased with himself, "Hey what do you think?" he handed us a business card.

Leo shot him a look, "What do I think and what is appropriate to say to your face?" he asked.

"Chase the dream? Please do not give these to anyone I might want to become friends with." Bree handed the card over to me and I burst into laughter.

"Chase The Dream" was printed on it in big words and a picture of Chase Davenport in a suit with an American flage backdrop graced the little piece of paper.

Chase glared at me before starting to tell us about his campaign, "I've got a whole plan, check it out I've even linked the latest facial recognition software to the school data base to create a laser automated attendance system."

A T.V. suddenly started whirring and in Chase's voice said, "Andrew Lamb has been late three days in a row."

"Chase the fact that it talks in your voice is not going to make people like you anymore." I snorted while shouldering my book bag.

"Straight to the principal's office Andy. He'll thank me later for putting him on the right path." Chase was jubilant about his 'amazing' campaighn.

Adam however, moaned in despair, "Oh dude you're never going to win with that! Kids want fun stuff like chacoozies in math class and hallways paved with candy! Oh and I also think Biology would be a lot more fun if we could juggle the frogs before we dissect them!"

Leo looked weirded out, "That's frog abuse."

Adam made his version of a compromise, "Fine we'll do it after but it's going to get messy." He warned all of us. I buried my face in his shoulder and laughed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It's nothing Adam; I just love you guys that's all." I meant it too. Ever since the Davenports came too school things were different. I couldn't place my finger on how things were different. But I knew that I felt happier and laughed more around them, something I never used to do on a regular basis unless I was hanging out with my dad.

**Sorry that I haven't been around lately I will try to update again later today to make up for it. See you guys later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update lately, I've just lost time between camping trips and the fact that I had literally no inspiration. I hope that the next few chapters make up for it though ;)  
**

Life during student of the semester competitions is always interesting, but this particular semester was a little crazier than I had expected it to be. I think it was mainly because Chase was using idiotic tactics to win. One example of this would be the other day at the cafeteria…

I followed Adam as we went down the lunch bar, "Oh turkey! Oh GRAVY!" Even though he had been going to Mission Creek High School for over a month, Adam still couldn't get over the food.

"Adam, isn't that just a little bit much?" I was slightly concerned because the guy had just poured a pitcher of gravy onto the turkey slices. I mean I loved gravy just as much as the next person, but I really didn't want Adam to die from high sodium over dose.

We continued to move down the line until a robotic voice called out, "Step away from the gravy."

Adam looked confused for a moment ( something I was starting to realize was a normal part of daily life), before a shouted at his plate, "Don't tell me what to do Turkey!"

I stifled a giggle while chase walked up in one of his "mature" sweaters, "Adam that's my nutritional scanner. It insures that everyone gets a perfectly balanced nutritious lunch."

"OHHH! Chase I don't think your scanner is a very good idea." Adam gave his younger brother a weird puppy dog look.

Chase gave a little snort and rolled his eyes, "Of course it is who doesn't love being told how to eat properly?"

One kid after another pushed past me and got picked on by the scanner, "More greenbeans."

"To many fries."

One boy with a salad and cupcake walked past, "Cupcake really, I wouldn't but it's your health."

I walked through the scanner so that I could check out my lunch, "Honestly, Greek yogurt is much healthier than pudding and a frappuccino…"

I stomped over to where my two friends were talking, "Really Chase, besides Allen, nobody wants a robot telling them that they are over eating. And how could your animator insult my fruppuccinos!" I glared and the poor kid and he took two steps back.

"Chase your going about this all wrong; let me help! Look, I know how to win you votes." Adam pleaded.

I had started to walk over to my table when club music started playing. I turned around and saw none other than Adam riding on a dj cart, and carrying a mega phone.

"Everyone say hello to dj Chasin' Chase." Apparently the mega phone had a voice warper, I smiled a little and dug into a pudding cup.

"Adam what is going on?" For a rare moment Chase actually look , wait for it, CONFUSED!

"I'm helping you win. Or should I say I'm helping you win!" Adam spun around on his music stand.

"I do not need a cheesy dj stand to help me win." The younger brother was pretty put out.

"I know that why I brought you this awesome dj set up. It's a lunch time dance party! Go gravy, go gravy, go gravy, go gravy!" Adam came through the crowd and started to dance with me to the techno beets. Three words, Best. Lunch. Ever.

-

So basically everything was great until study hall. I was working on my trigonometry when Chase shouted, "Hey!"

I looked up to see Adam Davenport drop a vending machine. "OWWWWWWWWW!" he whined.

"Adam for the last time that is not a giant lunch box!" Chase scolded his older brother.

I snorted and went back to math figuring that the two of them could handle whatever was going on between the two of themselves.

Unfortunately I was startled out of my math slash day dreaming trance by Chase talking loudly, "Woah woah woah woah, your going to win this thing for me?"

Adam sat down at my empty table, "Yeah I just said that. Don't you think your sudden popularity has something to do with my ideas?"

Oh crap, as true as that statement was I knew that it wouldn't go over well at all.

"No I think that people are finally realizing my campain slogan "Chase THE Dream" is about me. I'm the dream! It works on a lot of levels don't hurt yourself." Chase was stretching things a little bit far…

"Umm guys maybe you should just give each other equal credit?.!?" I suggested trying my best to smooth the situation over.

"But my strategy was ten times better. You just can't deal with the fact that I am smarter at something than you are. "Neither of the boys paid any attention to me.

"REALY Ten times better, what'd you use all of your fingers and toes to figure that one out?"

"Chase that's kind of a little bit over extreme don't you think…" I urged on.

"You know what; you always treat me like an idiot. But not this time because I'm entering this contest and I'm taking you down!" Adam seemed to be letting out something that had been waiting to come out for a while. He jumped out of his seat but it was somehow attached to his back pack.

Chase looked slightly appalled, "You wouldn't!"

Adam spazzed, "Are you not listening! I just said I would." He stomped out and head for the hall. I shot Chase a look, gathered up my books and headed out after Adam. I had no idea what I was going to say to him or how he would act but I felt like this was the right thing for me to do. Eventually I found the guy I was looking for in one of the abandon outdoor courtyards sitting on a picnic bench.

"Heyyyy Adam." I hopped up and started swinging my legs over one of the edges.

I was met by silence, " Soo, what's going on…." Oh good gods this was awkward.

"Er… How's your part of the project for literature going!" I started franticly twiddling with my thumbs.

More silence. Gosh why wouldn't he just say something! "Look Adam I'm not good with this warm fuzzy people stuff, but you can talk to me anytime, you know that right?" I was starting to get a bit concerned, Chase must have seriously hurt Adam…

"Corrie, you don't think I'm dumb or stupid do you…" Adam turned his head to look at me.

Oh gosh, Adam wasn't really the brightest crayon in the box, but I couldn't tell him that, on the other hand I didn't want to lie… "Adam, you're a great person okay; you understand other people, you're funny, people like you, you lugged a freaking vending machine into study hall!"

"But I'm not smart?"

"Gah! Adam look, you aren't the best at math and stuff like that, but you're great at making people happy, your great at interacting with people. Your people smart, you understand what students and adults want!" I tried to stress the words understand and smart…

"Do you think I should really go up against Chase for this student of the semester thing?" Adam was still frowning, something that looked wrong and foreign on him.

"Definitely, I think you can totally win this thing!" I pulled my friend into a hug.

Adam squeezed me tightly making me feel a little squished against his chest. "Thanks Corrie, I'm going to win this for us okay." I looked up out of Adams chest to see him smiling again, I beamed up at him, glad that he was back to normal.

"That's great! I'm behind you kay!" I said as he squeezed me in one last time before letting me go as the bell rang for the next period.

I never did notice how his cheeks were slightly flushed and he stared at me while I sprinted off to my gym class.

_**Make sure that you read this Author's note!**_

**Once again I apologize for not updating in forever. Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly now that I am no longer living at summer camps! It also helps that I now know exactly what I want to write about. I don't own lab rats, and I hope to be updating again soon! If you have any idea's as far as Corrie x Adam pm me. or leave them in the review. I will warn you that I may only use one or two of the ideas because I can only mess with cannon, and the overall outcome that I want so much. Plus I can be a bit picky about cannon character/oc romances…. I would really love it if you guys could tell me your opinions though! And I will try to use as many of the ideas as I can though! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Good Morning how is all of you peoples? I don't own Lab Rats, or Tori Neilson; they are owned by Disney and my good friend aaa3007. I'm sorry that I am skipping through the end of episode six but you'll appreciate it soon enough, trust me *winks*. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I'm a freshman in a college prep school… This should explain itself, if it doesn't well basically I'm in a lot of honors classes, however one of those classes is Composition and Rhetoric so maybe my writing will get better **** And trust me you will be glad I started working on death spiral. ****I repeat if you have anything between Adam and Corrie that you would like to see let me know and I will see if I can work it in.  
****  
** In the end through curious feats including, Chase giving out free cheeseburgers in hallways, Adam giving out free rides in a bright yellow car he somehow managed to get into school, and in the end Adam by some miracle winning an essay writing competition, Adam did indeed become the student of the semester.

The thing with the essay was pretty unusual. Chase and Adam had tied for Student of the Semester, but they both couldn't win so the school board had assigned them both an essay to write, about why they should become student of the semester. I was surprised that Adam had managed to win the essay, but was still really happy for him.

_Flash Back_

_"Prepare on tasting the bittersweet taste of defeat which I plan on spoon feeding you every time I see you." Adam, Chase, Leo, Bree and I were standing in the hallway waiting for the teacher to announce who would win._

"Let's just wait and see what happen, kay." Chase held his hands up.

_Soon over the school's intercom a voice rang out, "And the winner of the Student of the Semester competition is… Adam Davenport.'' _

_I smiled as Adam began, "spoon feeding" defeat to Chase, "Eat Defeat, Eat Defeat, EAT DEFEAT!" he chanted._

_"Okay, Okay, I think we're good!" Chase squirmed out of an elated Adam's grip. _

"_Great job Adam, I knew you could do it!" I pulled him into a hug._

"Thanks, Cores!" He hugged back.

End Flashback.

  
Okay now that I've told you all about that remember how a long long time ago in a galaxy far far away I said that I'm so bad at P.E. that I have gone to summer school for it? Yeah, I'm still not good at that dreaded subject. In fact I have to participate in the annual fitness challenge just to boost my grade up. Fun I know. Principal Perry yelling her head off while much pain and suffering goes on. Luckily Tori would be suffering with me. Because most fitness challenges require partners we had decided it would be in our mutual best interests if we stuck together and took on the pain as best friends.

So all of that should explain in full why Tori, Leo, Adam, and I were standing in a gym, quaking in horror, waiting to see what exactly our beloved principal had under a giant white tarp. Okay, okay so maybe we weren't "quaking in horror" I might have added that in there for dramatic effect…. Oh god now I'll seem like Perry!

Suddenly the tarp came off light flared smoke arose and the beloved principal (please note the sarcasm) started her speech, "Prepare yourselves dingoes it's time for my annual fitness challenge, this week, forget about push-ups and sit-ups, it's time for bruises , sprains, and freak accidents. I present the death spiral smack down!" queue more smoke.

"Oh crab cakes." I muttered.

Adam leaned over to whisper, "Well you can say what you want about her but she knows how to bring the sizzle." I snorted and shook my head at him.

Leo looked puzzled, "Why do you call it the death spiral? I mean it doesn't look that scary to me." Maybe it was all the bright cheery colors but I had to agree with Leo. Apart from the smoke and skulls it looked like a carnival ride.

"Why don't I have Vice-Principal Cockerin demonstrate for ya!" Principal Perry was all too happy to show off her new toy. Are poor Vice-Principal was sent spinning into several folding chairs while Perry laughed like a maniac. That woman was off her rocker and completely psycho that much was obvious.

Adam the poor innocent boy actually approached Perry, "Wait so how does it work?"

"You wrestle your opponent as it spins you silly, it will test your strength, reflexes, and ability to hold your bladder against sentryhpical force!"She beamed at him almost like she was thanking him for asking. I face palmed while Tori and I wept on each other's shoulders. What the heck had we gotten ourselves into?

As everyone who didn't already have a partner partnered up I heard Leo announce, "Well this years going to be different because I've got a secret weapon."

"Yeah!" Adam backed him up, "Wait what's our secret weapon?"

"_You_, Adam, you're the secret weapon!" Leo stressed.

"Oh that's a good secret I didn't even know about it!" Adam smiled.

Oh lord. I did not want to compete against Adam. First off he was a heck of a lot taller than me. Second he was my friend and I didn't like competing against people who were important to me. Especially in a hand to hand combat.

"Oooh Corrie, if we get to compete against Adam and Leo I'll let you handle Adam that way you guys can spend more time with each other when one of you crushes the other!" Tori was ecstatic.

"Wait what! I can't go against Adam alone he's like three feet taller than me!"

"Yeah but couples have to compete against each other, its practically the law!"

I did an anime sweatdrop. "We're not a couple. So it doesn't apply to us."

Tori got mad at me for whatever reason, "Well you should be! Wake up Cornelia!" she walked away and left me in the gym. What on earth could she mean by that? I was happy with the way things were, right? I shook my head and went into the girls locker room so that I could change. Tomorrow would be brilliant, I had a team mate who was mad at me and I didn't know why. Beautiful.

_**Again IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SEE BETWEEN ADAM AND CORRIE PM ME OR PUT YOUR IDEA IN A REVIEW! I WILL DO MY BEST TO ADD IT INTO THE STORY! **_** Thank you for reading today! Sorry for the long wait. Leave any constructive criticism that you might have.**


End file.
